Iwatobi-zombieland
by The lady Naruko
Summary: Cuando el día de los miembros del club de natación de Iwatobi comenzó mal, todos ya estaban esperando lo peor, pero jamás imaginaron que lo peor sería una horda de humanos enloquecidos con ganas de comerselos, o como Nagisa les llamó: Zombis. Ahora todos deberán hacer cosas que jamás pensaron que tendrían que hacer con tal de sobrevivir a este mundo y proteger a los que aman.
1. Prologo

Hi, Hi!

Así es, otra vez soy yo trayendo este morboso y extraño proyecto que salió de mi ser :D(?).  
No soy alguien que le guste el terror, de hecho lo detesto con toda mi alma, pero si soy fan del suspenso (fuck logic) y digamos que yo funciono de una manera un tanto extraña, necesito estar escribiendo cosas que expresen tal y como me siento en el momento; este fue el resultado de mis días miserables (no pregunten) y aunque amo a todos los niños y niñas de Free, como horita son mi obsesión no pude evitar usarlos como objeto de este fic.

 **Aclaración:** No está basado en ninguna película, serie o comic, trato de ser lo más original posible, pero si ven algo parecido a uno es una mera referencia para poder hacer mejor a los seres.

Sin más les dejó el prologo... tengan miedo, tengan MUCHO miedo...

* * *

Siempre hay situaciones que te indican que ese día es diferente a otros, principalmente suelen ser cosas malas avisándote precisamente que aquel día iba a ser malo, puede ser el viento frio en un día de verano, no encontrar tu cuaderno donde tenías escrita tu tarea de química, la inesperada putrefacción en tu comida favorita o tal vez, la fuga de agua en la alberca donde nadas. Para fortuna de los miembros del club de natación de la preparatoria Iwatobi, ninguna de estas situaciones ocurrió aquel día, a decir verdad, todos amanecieron con bastantes ánimos y buenas señales para continuar su día.

-Anoche soñé que era un astronauta y descubría un planeta donde habitaban pequeños extraterrestres de colores. ¡Eran tan bonitos!-Nagisa había inaugurado la conversación de ese almuerzo, como normalmente lo hacía, con el tema de los sueños-y entonces traía a varios de ellos para conocer nuestro planeta y un malvado policía nos perseguía

-¿Qué rayos cenaste o viste anoche para tener esa clase de sueños?-el peliazul de anteojos rojos, con toda la lógica que regía su mundo, no comprendía como alguien podía ser como lo era el rubio.

-Es que Rei-chan no tiene imaginación

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo que yo utilizo mi tiempo para dormir. Está comprobado que uno no duerme bien cuando sueña, así que yo no sueño

-Viéndolo así es algo bastante triste-comento, con su tono monótono, el pelinegro de ojos azules.

-¡Haruka-sempai ¿Usted también?!

-Jajaja- Makoto comenzó a reírse tras aquella burla-no sean así con Rei, si él dice que no quiere soñar está bien

-¿Entonces Mako-chan tampoco sueña?

-¿He? Bueno… si he tenido algunos extraños, aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que soñé anoche-el castaño miró a su espalda el barandal que evitaba que algún idiota se callera desde esa altura. Podía divisar un gran árbol cuyas hojas comenzaban a opacarse-el otoño ya viene, pronto todas las hojas comenzarán a cambiar de color como si…-se interrumpió un momento. Todos le miraron confundidos por el inusual cambio de tema.

-¿Makoto-sempai?

-Lo siento, ahora se me vino uno de esos sueños extraños-les volteó a ver a todos-la vida de las hojas pasaba frente a mis ojos de manera rápida. Primero eran brotes que se iban volviendo en hojas más grandes, luego su color se convertía en un verde muy brillante y puro, pero conforme iban creciendo su color se opacaba hasta tener tonos anaranjados, cafés y amarillos. Se marchitaban y caían al suelo, quedándose así hasta que se rompían y se volvían polvo… pero luego de ese polvo renacían como brotes nuevamente… me pareció como si las hojas tuvieran el poder de rencarnar, cada año tenían el mismo proceso de vida que nosotros pero de su mismo cuerpo volvían a ser como la primera vez

-Entonces ¿Mako-chan cree en las vidas pasadas?

-No realmente, sólo es un pequeño pensamiento que no puedo corroborar pero ¿No sería divertido poder vivir una y otra vez un periodo de vida distinto?

-No, para nada-atestiguó Haruka-creo que es mejor si todos nos quedamos en un profundo sueño eterno. Ya vivimos demasiado como para querer pasar por todo de nuevo

-Eso no es divertido Haru-chan. Pero esto comprueba que Rei-chan es el único raro del grupo que no sueña cosas divertidas

-¡Que cruel! Para su información Nagisa-kun, cuando lleguemos a ser viejos yo me veré más joven y más hermoso por haber descansado lo suficiente en lugar de estar soñando-entonces un extraño debate entre Rei y Nagisa surgió, argumentando sobre las ventajas y desventajas de soñar. Sus dos sempais simplemente se quedaron viendo la pelea hasta que el timbre del segundo periodo sonó.

* * *

Después de las clases fueron a la práctica, una de las últimas que iban a tener porque pronto haría demasiado frio para poder nadar y, aunque no fuera a haber competencias pronto, su manager Gou les puso un entrenamiento muy arduo que los dejó exhaustos.

-Vamos chicos, no fue tan duro, deberían ver los entrenamientos que pone mi hermano, eso sí es ejercicio-nadie pudo contradecir eso, pero vamos que a excepción de Haruka, ninguno iba a especializarse en ese campo como para tener el entrenamiento de Samezuka-por cierto, les traje algo a todos-la chica, sabrá dios de donde, sacó una caja ancha llena de pan evaporado-una pequeña recompensa por su arduo trabajo

-¡Waaaa! ¡Gracias Gou-chan!

-Es Kou-el peliazul los tomó y todos admiraron aquellos deliciosos postres-yo tengo que irme temprano porque me toca hacer la cena, ustedes disfrútenlos mucho-todos asintieron y vieron a su chica partir de la piscina.  
Después de bañarse decidieron ir a casa de Haruka a pasar el rato y comerse aquellos panes junto con algo de té.

-Ne, chicos. Estuve pensando en lo que dijo Mako-chan y se me ocurrió una idea extraña ¿Qué les hubiera gustado ser en su vida pasada? Y Rei-chan, no digas que eso no es posible, es sólo un juego

-No iba a decir nada… me hubiera gustado ser el hombre que comenzó con las medicinas farmacéuticas

-Aburrido como siempre

-¡No es aburrido! La medicina farmacobiologa es la mejor de las ciencias. Gracias a las aspirinas, los paracetamoles, redoxones y muchos otros fármacos es que podemos tener una vida plena, equilibrada y menos estresante que la de nuestros antepasados

-Pero Rei-chan, si lo ves de ese modo es algo muy triste, tener que depender de píldoras y analgésicos para poder vivir bien-nuevamente Rei quedó frustrado por sus explicaciones lógicas-yo hubiera sido el primer hombre en la luna y luego hubiera viajado a miles de planetas

-¿Cómo en tu sueño?

-Sí, sería muy divertido. Estudiaría para ser astronauta si no fuera porque se tiene que tener mucho conocimiento de matemáticas

-Suena muy bien Nagisa-Makoto se quedó en silencio un rato pensando que le hubiera gustado haber sido-hay muchas cosas y muchos tiempos, no puedo decidirme por uno ¿Y tú Haru?

-Una sirena de las de Odiseo-todos se quedaron callados pensando en cómo decirle al pelinegro que esa novela era ficticia y no había manera de corroborar de que las sirenas existieron, pero al final nadie dijo nada-o tal vez Yoshihiro Narisawa

-Haru, él nació en nuestro tiempo y sigue vivo-pero al pelinegro no parecía importarle nada de eso. La tarde se pasó rápida entre conversaciones raras y risas hasta que llegó la hora de que cada quien se fuera a descansar.  
Nagisa y Rei tomaron el tren juntos alrededor de las 7:00 pm. Makoto y Haruka se quedaron sentados en una parte de la playa mirando las estrellas; esa noche parecía más bonita que de costumbre.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche en que nos quedamos en aquella isla desierta? Pudimos ver el cielo más estrellado de nuestras vidas

-Cómo olvidarlo, casi te matas ese día

-Haru, no digas esas cosas-Makoto jamás iba a dejar de sentirse culpable por casi haberse muerto dejando a Haruka sólo con su cadáver, definitivamente hubiera sido horrible-mejor velo como el día en que parecía que estuvimos parados en el cielo… fue bastante hermoso

-… si-fue lo único que atinó a decir. Makoto miro el suelo sintiendo que quizás no debió evocar ese recuerdo pero el pelinegro sintió la incomodidad de su amigo y prosiguió-nació la constelación de la caballa-con eso el castaño volvió a sonreír.

-Si… Me gustaría que volviéramos a ver ese cielo y, si fuera posible, volver a estar parado en él ¿No sería increíble?

-Algún día lo haremos de nuevo. No te volveré a llevar a una isla, pero de alguna manera volveremos a verlo-le aseguró. El ojiverde se acercó a él pero no lo suficiente para iniciar un contacto. Sólo se mantuvo ahí demostrándole a Haruka que estaba agradecido y feliz, y el pelinegro pareció entenderlo, porque dio una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el cielo.  
Siguieron mirando las estrellas en silencio hasta que caminaron de regreso a casa. Se despidieron quedando en irse juntos a la escuela mañana, como siempre y cada uno durmió tranquilo en su cama.

* * *

Aquel día fue bastante agradable, cada vez que sus tres amigos iban a su casa, él sentía que la estructura no era tan grande y no sentía la ausencia de su abuela. Realmente iba a extrañar a esos dos kohais cuando se fuera a Tokio a estudiar; afortunadamente Makoto seguiría a su lado y eso le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir. Sin el castaño posiblemente no podría cumplir aquel reto.  
Cuando Haruka despertó, no fue precisamente por la alarma de su celular, sino por un olor extraño proveniente de su cocina. Al llegar notó que no había luz en su casa, posiblemente la cortaron cuando dormía y, efectivamente, lo que había en su refrigerador se había comenzado a echar a perder. El olor extraño era de su caballa.  
Una consecuencia de estar vivo era que la vida era impredecible, un día habría pastel de chocolate y al siguiente tu pescado se podría echar a perder, pero sobre todas las cosas era que siempre en la vida de alguien podría haber un último día bueno, y para desgracia de Haruka, él no sabía que ayer había sido su último día bueno.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, esto es un simple prólogo, como luego se verá en los capítulos nombrados. Es muy corto pero aun continuo en finales de la universidad, así que digamos que la verdadera historia continuará en unos días más, mientras quedense con las expectativas del proambulo(?).

En fin, para cualquier aclaración, sugerencia o balazo (puede que haya muchos para mi en lo que transcurre la trama), dejenme un review, se agradecen mucho y me sirven para motivarme a continuar. Rei-chan! Si estás leyendo esto, hazme saber que tal :D

 **¡See you in the next water time!**

P.D: Yoshihiro Narisawa es uno de los tres chefs más reconocidos de Japón. Entra en la lista de los mejores chefs del mundo, incluso su restaurante quedó en el puesto numero 14 de los 50 mejores restaurantes del mundo.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad day

Buenas tardes gentesita!

Pues vi que no hubo mucha respuesta en este fic, así que si no veo ninguna tampoco en este primer capítulo entonces lo dejaré en el olvido .n.  
Ya terminé mis examenes así que, trataré de subir cada semana si el capítulo queda bien (y si el fic tiene alguna respuesta positiva)

* * *

-¡Fue terrible! ¡Nunca me había pasado esto en mi vida! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!-el pelinegro, tras ver a su amigo peliazul al borde del llanto, y que su mejor amigo hubiera tenido que ir a objetos perdidos a pedir un suéter, supo de inmediato que no sólo a él le había comenzado mal ese día.

-¿Qué pasó?

-A Rei-chan se le olvidó el cuaderno donde teníamos la parte escrita de nuestro trabajo de química. Le dije que no importaba porque la maestra nos dio chance de entregárselo mañana pero no me escuchó

-¡Nagisa-kun no entiende que esto es una falta completa a mi historial! ¡Siempre entrego todo a tiempo, sin falta! ¡Estaba seguro de que lo había metido a mi mochila, no sé qué pasó!

-Relájate Rei, a todo el mundo le pasa alguna vez-en ese momento llegó el castaño con su chamarra verde-¿Tan friolento eres?

-Es que la calefacción de la casa no sirve porque se fue la luz y el agua con que me bañé estaba helada. No pensé que fuera a hacer frio en verano

-Ahora que lo pienso, si hace algo de frio hoy… Rei-chan, no te preocupes, el próximo trabajo yo me lo llevó y así evitamos que se te olvide

-¡Eso no me ayuda!-después de explicarle la situación al ojiverde, todos se sentaron a comer tratando de olvidar esos momentos malos pero parecía que no acabarían por ese día.

-¡Wack! ¡Está duro mi pan!-dijo Nagisa tras haberle dado un mordisco a su postre de Iwatobi favorito.

-No me sorprende. Seguro son los que sobraron ayer, o antier

-¡Te equivocas, Rei-chan! Los postres especiales de Iwatobi son muy codiciados y siempre preparan nuevos todas las mañanas, calientes y listos para vender… a es cierto

-¿Qué pasa, Nagisa?

-A decir verdad, creo que en la cafetería no había luz. Si no hay luz entonces no tienen forma de prepararlos… quizás seas cierto lo que dijo Rei-chan y es de ayer

-¿Aquí tampoco?-Makoto se sorprendió por la respuesta del rubio-entonces quizás no sea sólo algo de nuestro vecindario

-¿A Haru-chan también se le fue la luz?-el pelinegro asintió medio triste. Su pobre caballa había pagado las consecuencias de aquello y tenía que conformarse con una triste caja de arroz blanco-que extraño, pero seguro tiene solución. El tren aun funcionaba en la mañana así que debe ser algo de los edificios solamente  
Continuaron comiendo en silencio, ninguno estaba de un humor muy bueno a pesar del bonito día que habían tenido ayer, pero bueno, como quien decía, hay días buenos y días malos, no se podía tener todo en la vida.  
Haruka, tras acabar su simple y vacío arroz blanco, se acercó a la reja para poder mirar la alberca. En esos momentos lo único que podría animarlo sería poder ir a nadar en la práctica de esa tarde, sin embargo, cuando la piscina estaba en su campo de visión, todas sus esperanzas murieron

-¡No puede ser!- todos se alarmaron mucho y, aunque el timbre de que el segundo periodo ya estaba sonando, siguieron al chico que había salido corriendo de la azotea.

* * *

Cuando Gou llego a la piscina, tras un mensaje urgente de Nagisa para que saliera de clases, miro con asombro como la alberca estaba vacía, sólo con algunos charcos de agua. Todos se preocuparon por aquella situación tan repentina, sobretodo Haruka, quien se veía atormentado al saber que no sólo su comida favorita le iba a hacer falta hoy, sino que también su tan amado líquido necesario para sus días. El peliazul saltó dentro de la alberca para poder buscar la parte donde se podía revisar.

-Pero no lo entiendo, los filtros y las tuberías de la alberca están en perfectas condiciones y si algo hubiera estado mal, el señor Homura nos hubiera avisado con tiempo, estoy seguro que él hizo la revisión de las instalaciones como todas las noches-Rei cerro la caja de la bomba y salió de la piscina para poder tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con esa situación-¿Creen que sea por el incidente con la luz?

-No creo, si así fuera entonces sólo no tendríamos agua caliente

-Tal vez debería llamar a mi hermano y preguntarle si podemos hacer una práctica en conjunto

-Eso estaría bien pero aun así debemos arreglar lo de la fuga-le aclaró Makoto a la pelirroja-hablaré con el señor Homura cuando llegue a la limpieza para ver que materiales…-el castaño detuvo sus palabras y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa Mako-chan?

-… ¿No escucharon a alguien gritar?-los demás se miraron confundidos pues nadie había escuchado nada. Cuando Nagisa estaba a punto de contestarle, todos pudieron escuchar claramente el grito de dos chicas en alguna parte de la escuela y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que el ojiverde-lo escucharon ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero…-Rei se vio interrumpido otra vez al escuchar esta vez no dos chicas, sino varios gritos de chicos provenientes del campo de béisbol-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasa?-los gritos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y múltiples, como si a cada momento fueran más los que gritaran. Todos se miraron entre si asustados temiendo que algo horrible estuviera ocurriendo en su escuela; su pánico aumento al ver a unos cuantos alumnos corriendo a lo lejos, como si huyeran de algo-¿Creen que deberíamos ir también?

-No, espera-le respondió Haruka a la chica señalando la salida por donde habían salido aquellos estudiantes. Había alguien más, pero este no corría, es más, caminaba lentamente, casi cojeando. El sujeto en cuestión no se podía ver bien de lejos pero se notaba que la ropa no era de un estudiante, sería más bien de un profesor pero no uno que ubicaran-algo está mal-si la preocupación ya no era mucha, pronto esta comenzó a evolucionar en terror. Los gritos eran cada vez más y más fuertes, sonidos como cosas callándose y rompiéndose empezaron a mezclarse también, pero ninguno tenía el valor de poder salir de su alberca vacía e ir a averiguar que estaba pasando. Afortunadamente, o quizás desgraciadamente, no iban a estar mucho tiempo en la ignorancia.

-Chicos…-en su campo de visión, apareció su tutora encargada caminando con dificultad hacia ellos, sosteniéndose un brazo-chicos…

-¡Amachan-sensei!-eso fue lo que necesitaron para poder correr e ir a ayudar a la mujer. Una vez que la alcanzaron la ayudaron a caminar y todos se encerraron en los vestidores para atenderla. Tenía una gran abertura en su brazo que no dejaba de sangrar-¡¿Qué le paso?!

-Que bueno… que están ustedes bien-la mujer respiraba con dificultad y su piel se estaba poniendo de un tono pálido muy peculiar-esos monstruos están por todos lados

-¿Monstruos?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Gou tomó una de las toallas del equipo y le aplicó un torniquete improvisado.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Cómo se hizo esto?

-Estábamos en clase cuando alguien comenzó a rasgar la puerta… me molesté y la abrí para pedirle que… entonces aquel ser-tomó un gran respiro-se abalanzó a mí y caí detrás del escritorio… me mordió…-señaló con la mirada su herida-entraron más, todos grises, ojos blancos, rugiendo… cojeando

-¿Cojeando?-preguntó Haruka suponiendo que el tipo que habían visto antes podía ser uno de "esos".

-No eran veloces, pero si muchos… unos parecían estudiantes, otros se parecían a compañeros de trabajo-hizo una pausa por el dolor-comenzaron a morder a los estudiantes, les arrancaban la piel… literalmente se estaban comiendo a todos-la mujer volvió a pausarse pero esta vez como si quisiera aguantar las ganas de vomitar-logré salir, hay mucho pánico en todos los pasillos y muchos de esos monstruos… fue cuando los visualice en la alberca vacía…-en ese momento escucharon aún más cerca gritos de muchos estudiantes-parecen humanos pero… no lo son

-Descuide Amachan-sensei, la llevaremos rápido a un hospital, sólo…-todos estaban entrando también en pánico, aun después de la explicación de su maestra, no lograban entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que sabían era que si no salían de ahí rápido su maestra podría ponerse peor, pero si salían ¿A que rayos iban a enfrentarse?

-Oigan todos ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-al fin se animó a preguntar Nagisa-¿Si salimos habrá… esos seres?

-No creo que podamos poner en duda lo que nos dijo Amakata-sensei-le contestó Gou quien le secaba el sudo a la pobre mujer con otra toalla-además de alguna manera lo vimos, están allá afuera

-Si Haruka-sempai no hubiera visto la fuga seguro estaríamos en la misma situación… por el momento deberíamos esperar a que las cosas se calmen, no sabemos realmente a que nos enfrentamos-el peliazul tenía razón en esa parte-cuando eso pase entonces podremos salir, ir rápido al auto de la maestras e ir a un hospital-la mayoría asintió viendo que ese era un buen plan, excepto el castaño que parecía dudoso-¿Makoto-sempai?

-Koujiro-san…-nadie entendió a qué se refería-Yoshi-san, Chigusa-san, Maiko-sensei… todos en la escuela…-todos comprendieron al fin para que citaba todos esos nombres, y nuevamente la preocupación reinó el lugar-Amachan-sensei dijo que esos seres entraron y comenzaron a… comérselos vivos-se tapó la boca- esos gritos que escuchamos seguro no son sólo de sustos, también deben ser por dolor, por desesperación… nuestros compañeros están…-el silencio se hizo presente puesto a que nadie podía decir nada.  
Hace un momento todos estaban muy asustados, principalmente por haber visto a su maestra herida y escuchar a la gente gritando, pero ahora sólo podían pensar en que lo que decía el castaño era cierto. Sera-sempai, Hana Chigusa, todos sus compañeros de clases seguro estaban sufriendo una tortura que seguro que ellos estarían sufriendo si no estuvieran ahí, y desearían que alguien los salvara pero ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? ¿Salir y enfrentar a esas cosas de las que no sabían nada; estaban aterrorizados y ni siquiera los habían visto realmente, sólo de lejos.

-¿Amakata-sensei?-el silencio se rompió cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que su maestra se había quedado dormida, o eso quería creer-¡¿Amakata-sensei?!-la comenzó a mover pero no despertaba. El peliazul se acercó rápido a tomarle el pulso-¿Rei-kun?

-… no late-se acercó a su cara-¡No respira!-el pánico volvió a ser el punto central de sus emociones. El chico la colocó acostada el en piso y comenzó a golpear su pecho tal y como le enseñaron en las clases extras de primeros auxilios pero no parecía hacer efecto. La chica le ayudó dándole respiración artificial pero no parecía reaccionar. Nagisa comenzó a llorar, Makoto se tomó del cabello desesperado, Haruka estaba tieso como una roca y los otros dos seguían tratando de revivir a la mujer, pero después de unos minutos y viendo que su piel se había puesto fría y gris se apartaron frustrados y llorando.

-… debimos habernos ido cuando pudimos-fue lo único que dijo el ojipurpura.

* * *

Pasó alrededor una hora donde todos estaban sentados por su lado en el vestidor, llorando por la muerte de su tutora y torturándose con los gritos de afuera imaginado el peor escenario, pero sin poder decidirse por hacer algo por el miedo de salir perjudicados como ocurrió con la mujer que había ido hasta ellos para advertirles.  
Un ruido, como el de un gruñido, fue lo que los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?!-miraron por todos lados alterados.

-Lo siento-dijo Nagisa avergonzado-no pude siquiera comer mi pan duro-el pelinegro se levantó bajo la mirada de todos. De su bolsillo sacó una barra de granola y se la extendió al rubio.

-Sé que no te gusta lo integral, pero es lo único que tengo-el chico la tomó y le sonrió.

-Gracias, Haru-chan-sin embargo aquello les había presentado un problema que se iba a desarrollar a la larga. Pronto los demás tendrían hambre, no tenían comida ahí, ni agua, ni siquiera un baño, sólo unas toallas que no les servía para nada y una pequeña caja donde guardaban shampoo y jabón por si alguien necesitaba; eso los dejaba con una simple conclusión: no podían quedarse ahí.  
Gou los miró a todos pensando en si debía decir algo o no y entonces notó que el cuerpo gris de su tutora de movía.

-No puede ser… -se acercó rápido llamando la atención de todos. La chica miró fijamente a la mujer buscando señales de vida. Su piel seguía fría, pálida, sin pulso y sin respiración pero podía jurar que la vio mover el brazo. Y entonces la mujer abrió los ojos de repente pero estos ya no eran cafés, eran blancos y sin vida.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Amakata dio un rugido que los aturdió a todos y se abalanzó a la pelirroja tomándola del cuello.

-¡Gou-san!-la nombrada, por reflejo, trató de apartar a la mujer desde los hombro, impidiendo así que esta acercará su cara, que era lo que parecía querer hacer la castaña. Makoto, sin pensarlo dos veces, la jaló y la tiró hacia una pared-¿Estás bien?

-…Si-sin embargo su maestra no parecía querer rendirse. Está se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirar hacia la dirección de la chica y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, como si estuviera cojeando.

-No es posible-todos comprendieron con esa forma de actuar, que su querida tutora ya no era más esa mujer bondadosa que les había ayudado a formar el club, sino que se había vuelto como uno de esos seres que había descrito antes-¡Tenemos que salir ahora!-ni torpes ni perezosos, siguieron la orden del pelinegro y salieron por la puerta pero se detuvieron al ver el patio de su escuela plagado de esos mismos seres.

-Chicos… sé que sonará estúpido pero… creo que son zombis-y por más estúpido y descabellado que parecía sonar la idea del rubio, no podían pensar en algo más lógico ahora.

Continuará…

* * *

Y listo, el primer capítulo. La verdad no sabía bien como comenzar la invación pero en casí todo este género comienza de la nada, sin decir agua va ni nada, así que lo hice como tal, repentino.  
Espero que si haya respuesta por este fic porque tengo muchas ideas por meter y mucha gente que hacer sufrir... ok, eso último no.

 **¡See you in the next water time!**

P.D: Los zombies, al morder a una persona, esa tarda por lo menos una hora en convertirse. No tan tardado como en the walking death pero tampoco tan rápido como en WWZ.


End file.
